Sending a Message
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: The Reapers disobey Renard's warning and the King is not happy. Spoilers for Organ Grinder onward.


Sending a Message

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Grimm, the fairy tales, or any of their characters. 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sean Renard stared down at the prone figure of Nick Burkhardt, listening to every heart beat and to Hank's story.

"-we were going to drink a few beers and watch the game. I came over, let myself in, and Nick was lying on the floor with this huge gash in the side. This guy, he must have been 6 foot 7, was standing over him with this scythe. I shot at him. I don't know how he dodged it, but he did. And then he ran out. I wanted to go after him but I wasn't sure whether Nick would…" Griffin sighed, dropping his gaze. "I'm sorry, Captain. It's my fault the guy got away."

"You did the right thing, Hank." Renard said, turning attention to the physically unharmed officer. Nick and Griffin were extremely close and this newest assault had affected Griffin gravely. One more thing to hold against the Reaper. "The doctors said that if you hadn't called when you did, he'd have bled to death. It's because of you that he's still alive."

Detective Griffin's voice took on a desperate tone and his eyes widened. "But that guy's still out there!"

"He won't get anywhere near Nick." The Captain placed a hand on the man's shoulder and put pressure on it until the Detective sank into a nearby chair. "We'll have round the clock uniforms and no one will get in the room but friends and family." He paused, knowing that Griffin wouldn't like what he was going to say next. "I know it's useless to try to get you to go home, so I won't. But I want you to get some sleep tonight." Sure enough, Griffin opened his mouth to protest, but Renard cut him off. "Nick won't wake up tonight. He needs his rest. There will be guards at the door. If you insist on staying here, you won't be doing him any good depriving yourself of sleep. If anything, you need to build up your strength for when he wakes up and needs you." Renard saw the man's resolve weaken at this last argument. With a sad smile, he squeezed the Detective's shoulder. "Don't worry, Hank. I promise you that I will not stop until that man is found. I will make him pay to the full extent of the law." He waited until Griffin gave a nod and then the Captain wished him goodnight and exited the room. Walking down the hall until he was out of earshot,Renard pulled out his cellphone and pressed one. "I need you to find someone for me…" He doubted Hank realized just how literal a King's promise could be.

…..

Renard lived in what appeared to be a two-floor, middle-class house. From the outside, it was the American Dream; yellow house, white shutters, middle sized front and back yards, and a white picket fence to top it off. Nothing too fancy and nothing outside the means of a Police Captain's salary. If one looked through city records, it would be revealed that the house had belonged to the same family for two centuries. The original blueprints had disappeared, but if one could find them (perhaps tucked away in the back of a safe in the very house they detailed), that person would notice that the house was actually a mansion and that most of its floors were below the Earth's surface. The fourth and last floor below the ground level had an empty floor with drains in it, chains of different materials (only some known to science) attached to the walls, cabinets, filled with weaponry, and faucets against the far wall. It had been a dungeon during the days when the Renard family was the only justice system for both humans and wesen. Now, it was used to imprison and punish wesen criminals when it became necessary for the King to intervene. It was in this room that, near midnight, Schade and her new partner threw the Reaper, bound and hooded at Renard's feet.

"We brought everything out of the hotel." Schade said. "Everything not of interest, we threw into the incinerator."

Melody Hammond, the second hexenbiest, handed him a suitcase. "This was there, too. It's still got blood on it."

"Thank you. You two can wait outside the door until we're finished in here." The Captain commanded.

The two hexenbiests nodded and obeyed. The moment the door closed, the Reaper began struggling, apparently thinking that with them gone he stood a chance. The thought made Renard smile as he turned away from the criminal. The King placed the case on the table and opened it to reveal a bloody scythe. Renard's stomach churned at the image of it slicing into his detective's side. He made a decision, then, that he wouldn't let the Reaper's blood mingle with Nick's. Renard went over to a faucet on the wall and rinsed the blood off. Behind him, he could hear the Reaper trying to get up and free himself. The King took his time, washing the blade and watching it gleam in the light. This same blade had gouged Nick's side. It was only fitting that it should be the weapon of execution. He let the Reaper get to the opposite wall before turning around.

"Do you know who I am?" Renard said in a quiet tone; not bothering to struggle to make himself heard. The Reaper stilled and remained silent. A little bit louder, then. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

A pause. "Yes."

"And you know why you're here."

Now the Reaper sneered, standing up as tall as possible. "Because the King of Portland has decided to side with a murderer over his own people!"

"Detective Burkhardt does his job and nothing more; as a cop, he brings criminals to justice. Wesen and humans."

"The wesen are following their natures; why should we care if a few humans get in the way?"

Renard took a loud step forward and was rewarded by the Reaper tensing, apparently regaining some of his former timidity. "I know that someone as narrow-minded as yourself would not understand this, but I care because as long as a creature, wesen _or_ human, is innocent, they should be safe in my city. When anyone violates that right, I will punish them."

"Wesen and hu-"

"Enough!" Renard doubted that any argument that either of them had in mind would convince the other. Now, walk forward until I tell you to stop." The King ordered. Another hesitation. Renard took a breath and released it slowly. "Making me repeat myself will not help your situation." Nor would it hurt it; there was nothing that could make Renard reconsider the punishment. The Reaper started forward and Renard waited until they were a yard apart before telling the Reaper to stop. "Hulda came into my city without my permission. As he intended to kill Marie Kessler, I may have forgiven him. But he also attacked one of my detectives, unprovoked, and that was unforgivable. Had Burkhardt not killed him, I would have done it myself. After that, I gave you two warnings. Your other friend came here, again without my permission. I told him to leave and he questioned my judgment. The price he paid was the loss of an ear. Even after that, your superior dared to call and question my authority. I told him that any other messages should be delivered to me, in person. You disobeyed. This is treason and it will not be tolerated in my city. The punishment is death. Is there anything you can say in your defense?" All of this was said in a calm authoritative tone and as he went on, Renard could see the Reaper tremble, as all hope of mercy was abandoned.

"H-he's a Grimm!"

The King snorted. "Anything else?"

"I won't be the last! The others will hear about this and-"

Renard swung the scythe, cutting off the Reaper's shrill tone and head at the same time. Renard winced as the fountain of blood hit him. His suit was ruined. With a sigh, the King placed the scythe on the Reaper's body and walked over to the walk. Stripping, Renard turned on the faucet and let the water wash the blood off his skin. A real shower could come later, but this would keep him from dripping evidence all over the place. When he was sure that he was clean, the King turned off the water and pulled on a robe. Crossing to the door, he exited the room.

"Clean up. I don't want anything left." Renard told the two hexenbiests. "Except for the head and the scythe. Clean them off and then place them in his hotel room." Nick and Hank deserved to know that the Reaper would not return.

"Yes, sire." They chorused.

"I'll be upstairs and then at the hospital. Call me if anything goes wrong."

He took his time ascending to his house. There was no rush now. The Reapers would want revenge, of course. Renard doubted that this was the last time he'd have to deal with them. But they'd think twice before coming again and he'd have time to formulate a plan to keep Nick safe. It would probably involve disclosing to Nick the full extent of Renard's power; that had always been inevitable. But Renard could worry about that later. All that mattered now, was that his detective was safe.


End file.
